Talk:Spark (Powder Game element)
Spark actually behaves like a powder. This can be seen in the clone ball charged with spark, compared with clone ball charged with salt. Grind3r 02:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :It also behaves like a plasma due to moving in it's own way, like a gas because of it's wind, and you could even say living powder due to acting like a liquid in sinking. I think plasma/powder works well for now, because it's a plasma that ignores plasma rules overwritten by powder. --Dree12 16:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a hybrid because it's both.Roberto1205 22:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I think it's a gas because it spreads in a 360 degree way like gas. :: ::I think we should end this whole arguement because It's not about ethics, It doesn't hurt anyone's feelings, and ... well...that's it, I suppose. ::Whoever said anything about ethics? This is a civilized dispute over a state of matter. Anyways, please sign your post and comments.Roberto1205 22:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Deadline: Powder Game release date of ver 8.1 . Please read all options before choosing. What state of matter is spark? Gas Plasma Hybrid (Proposed state of matter) I don't know Winner "Spark" is the winner of the poll. Roberto1205 19:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) SOM of spark I can finally define spark as a powder. Sparks are affected by gravity slightly (found by placing spark dots individually), and does not rises up, so it's not a gas or plasma. As it's not gas or plasma, it's also not hybrid, too. Ivan247 02:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Are you forgetting that thunder is a plasma? It falls down in an unspecified direction. So hybrid. Roberto1205 19:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Nope, Spark only falls downwards. If you want proof, I can send you one video to your e-mail. Ivan247 04:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I define spark for a plasma.Poisonshot 12:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Spark isn't a Plasma as it does not have a unique movement pattern like Laser and Thunder. Ivan247 13:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Okey but spark can't define as a powder.Is a plasma.Poisonshot 13:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Spark is a powder because it's affected by drag, wind, air, and gravity, like all other powders including Salt, gunpowder and seed. And all plasmas must have their movement pattern but Spark doesn't, therefore it musn't be a plasma. Ivan247 14:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Is not a powder.Is a living powder.Poisonshot 14:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Spark does not spread, so it's not a living powder also. Ivan247 15:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Is a living powder.Spark spread.Spread is the movement. Spark does NOT spread. If you want some evidence, I can send you a video through e-mail. Ivan247 15:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Spark have a unique movement.Is a plasma.Poisonshot 23:00, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Spark does NOT have a unique movement. Compare a Spark dot with a Powder dot. They actually act similarly. Ivan247 05:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Spark is not a powder.It not affected by air.Poisonshot 19:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Spark is affected by air and wind. See proof in my user talk page. Ivan247 05:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) It looks like you guys are not viewing my proof, so here: (Only HyperCam and an AVI-GIF converter used, so don't flame me for using paint or anythig else!) If you still don't trust me, mime what I did using distinct spark dots. What it shows: Spark only spreads vertically and affected by gravity (Scale x8, slow-motion after all spark dots are placed) What it shows: Spark is affected with air and wind(compare with above which has no wind and air acting on the spark) (Scale x4, BG- air, starts after everything is set up properly) What it shows: Spark can be dragged (Scale x8, use Pen size 9 drag on spark dots immediately after the game starts) Ivan247 14:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Is not affected by air.I test the spark.The poisoner 14:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ] Is this convincing enough? I've added a control setup into the video. The left one is a control, and the right one is the experiment. Both sides are completely separated with Block. Ivan247 14:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Is not affected by gravity.Is a hybrid,or a gas.The poisoner 19:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I define spark for a plasma.Why?Because i find this is a plasma when i enter(The addition was fuse).It have a unique movement.The charged ant is able to drag.The spark can also.Is not affected by gravity.It can also have the gas for SOM.Final reason:It can have a exception.The poisoner 20:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Now, spark is a liquid.Prove:Make a thunder form with clone and small group slide on clone.